


Dancing Bones

by dreamsanddeath



Series: Solangelo post BoO- Pre ToA [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Nothing serious, Other, i just cant sleep so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsanddeath/pseuds/dreamsanddeath
Summary: “Don’t forget about the dead guy that followed Sherman Yang to his table doing the Macarena last Monday.” Austin added.“It wasn’t the Macarena,” Nico grumbled.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo post BoO- Pre ToA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	Dancing Bones

“This is new.” Kayla pointed out as she threw her legs over the bench, slapping her breakfast trey down on the table as she sat down. She wagged her finger from Will to Nico and back. A covert glance at Austin to her right revealed he was just as confused. 

“Right,” Will said, looking up from his plate of eggs. Sunny side up, of course. He cleared his throat. “Kayla, Austin, this is Nico. Son of Hades, Ghost King, Lord of Darkness and all things Dead—ow!” Will clutched his side a bit dramatically after Nico elbowed him in the ribs, huffing. “What was that for?” 

Nico shrugged, still eating his sausage as if nothing had happened. 

“Anyway,” Will continued, “Guys, this is Nico. Nico, this is the guys.” 

“We know who he is, Will.”   
“I know who they are, Solace.” 

Will clapped, grinning. “Oh, good. Because he’s gonna be sitting at our table from now on.” 

Kayla blinked. Austin’s fork rattled on his plate as he set it down. Neither of them said anything, as their brother’s expression made it clear that any vocalizations against this development would not be tolerated. The creepy, over cheerful grin on his face just dared them to protest. 

They looked from Will to Nico, who wiggled his fingers at them rather shyly. His shoulders drooped and he looked nearly ready to bolt. 

Kayla narrowed her eyes at him. “Does this have anything to do with those zombies popping up at lunch the other day and scaring the Aphrodite campers? Or the random femur bones that did a drum line on the Hermes table?” 

“Don’t forget about the dead guy that followed Sherman Yang to his table doing the Macarena last Monday.” Austin added. 

“It wasn’t the Macarena,” Nico grumbled, jerking upright when Austin burst out laughing. 

Kayla looked positively delighted. “Oh, my gods. Did you two plan this just so he could sit here? I can’t believe Chiron let it go so quickly.” 

Will shrugged. “It was either that or having to deal with two dozen dead cheerleaders dancing to Beyonce’s Run the World tomorrow morning.” 

“Nico, no offense, but you don’t look like the type to listen to Beyonce.” Austin said.

“None taken,” said Nico. “That one was Will's idea.” 

Will grinned. “Guilty.”

He shared a conspiratorial smile with Nico and turned back to his siblings, propping up his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands. “Anyway, so obviously Chiron caved. I even wrote Nico a doctor’s note to give him with my _official diagnosis_.” Here, Will paused and made air quotes with his fingers. 

Kayla and Austin leaned forward, eager to play along.

“And that was?” Kayla asked. 

“Chronic Mood Disorder.” Nico deadpanned. 

The Apollo children’s laughter echoed throughout the dining area. 

And sitting in his wheelchair at the front of the pavilion, Charon put his shaking head in his hands with a sigh. He had thought that with Travis Stoll gone off to college, his days of being high-jinked by rascal demigods were over. 

Apparently not. 


End file.
